Symbiote Village
by Harem Master123
Summary: Naruto gets banished after he fails to bring Sasuke back, but he is followed by many of his friends who are all female. He decides that he is going to make a village, get stronger, and bring Sasuke back. Naruto/Mass Harem
1. Naruto leaves

AN Hey this is the story I adopted from World's Last Gentlemen. Sorry for taking so long on this. But here it goes!

I do not own Naruto

Naruto sighed as he turned around at the Village Gates and looked at the mighty village, Konohagakure. This village claims to believe in justice and does not like to discriminate others, but Naruto knew this was a lie.

Naruto has been beatened, insulted, threatened, starved, deprived of things that he needs. Who did this to him? More than 90% of the 'great' Konoha. Naruto grew up wanting to be the Hokage so people will finally like him and look up to him, but this stopped right after he came back to Konoha. The Elders, Civilian Council, and most of the Shinobi Council was enraged that he was unable to bring back their precious Uchiha. In the beginning, the Civilian Council suggested that they execute him, but the Shinobi Council explained that failing at a mission is not permissable for execution so they went with the next best thing - kicking him out and purifying their village.

Naruto could not believe this when he heard it. "Why does everything bad happen to me?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at the ground remembering that horrible day

_Flashback- A week ago_

_Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. "Where-Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around. He noticed that the room was white, there was a window and a door. He then heard a slight beeping noise. He turned his head to the left and saw a machine that he recognized a lot."Oh the hospital...I wonder how many times I have been here?" Naruto mumbled to himself_

Naruto tried to bring his arm up, but it ached in too much pain so he just gave up. He looked at his arms and saw that they were wrapped in bandages. He tried to remember what happened, but his head hurt really bad so he gave up.

He heard the door open so he looked over and saw Sakura walk in. Sakura looked at him with a smile which Naruto knew was fake. "Hey Naruto," she said. Naruto smiled as best as he could, but his face still ached in pain. Sakura saw this and looked down with guilt in her eyes. Naruto saw this and wondered why she was so sad.

"Um Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked her. Sakura just looked up at him with a confused face. Sakura then went into a thinking position and then sighed. "Naruto don't you remember what happened yesterday?" she asked him.

"No my head hurts a lot when I tried to remember so I gave up," Naruto explained to her. Sakura's face became sadder upon hearing this, but she shook her head and started to explain everything. She told him of how he, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Choji left to go bring back Sasuke. Sadly they were not able to and he, Neji, and Choji came back with serious injuries.

Naruto's mind became clear as he continued listening and he felt as if his soul left his body as everything came rushing back at him

Flashback within a Flashback - Naruto's and Sasuke's fight

"Why do you try so hard?" Sasuke yelled as he watched red chakra cover Naruto's body.

Naruto looked up at him with tears flowing out of his eyes. "Because I'm your friend!" Naruto yelled before charging at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to follow Naruto's movements with his Sharingan, but Naruto was just too fast for him. Suddenly Sasuke was kicked in the side and sent skidding across the water. Sasuke was able to stop himself and held his side in pain. Sasuke cussed as he kept getting attacked by the now Kyuubi chakra enhanced Naruto.

Naruto's tears dried up as he felt more of Kyuubi's chakra come out and cover him. Naruto punched Sasuke's face and made him fall back on the water holding his face in pain. "Damn it! Why is it so hard to reach out to you Sasuke-teme?" Naruto yelled as he stared at Sasuke who had gotten up. Sasuke just looked up at Naruto and frowned.

"Because I don't need to be reached out to. I need power and Orochimaru can give it to me. So just give up Naruto! You can't bring me back to Konoha!" Sasuke yelled angrily as his skin started to change colors. Naruto watched in amazement as two large wings grew out of Sasuke's back, Sasuke's skin completely change to a dark shade, his hair grow out and become a weird type of blue, and his eyes turn to a color that shocked and saddened Naruto. Just by seeing his eyes, Naruto knew that Sasuke was not going to come back to Konoha willingly.

'No! I will not give up on Sasuke! He's my best friend and I just need to show him how much he means to me!' Naruto yelled in his mind. All of a sudden, a huge wave of Kyuubi's chakra hit him and Naruto crouched over and a cloak of Kyuubi's chakra shrouded him in the shape of a fox. Sasuke and Naruto stood on opposite ends of the Valley looking at each other.

Sasuke started creating a Chidori which was a weird color thanks to the curse mark. Naruto stood there and made a purple Rasengan (AN I'm not putting the names of them because they are not officially named in the anime/manga). Naruto and Sasuke then jumped at each other.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" Sasuke yelled as he brought his arm back.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!" Naruto yelled as he brought his arm back as well.

Right when they were a foot away they shot out their arms and their chakras collided creating a purple ball of chakra to form around them. Sasuke got to Naruto first and hit him in the chest. Naruto was going to hit him back, but he couldn't find it in him so he scratched Sasuke's headband before he felt consciousness leave him.

Sasuke stared down at the unconscious Naruto. "I can't kill him...Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled before walking away while holding his arm in pain.

End of Flashback

Naruto did not know how he knew what happened after he fell unconscious, but at least he knew Sasuke wasn't going to kill him meaning there's a chance to get him back. Suddenly Naruto's vision came back to the hospital room when Sakura snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked him with concern in her voice. Something that was new for him because he has never heard her say his name in that tone of voice.

"Yeah. Sorry Sakura-chan. I just spaced out that is all," Naruto said as he tried to scratch the back of his head like he would usually do, but he just grunted in pain. Naruto saw Sakura look at him with concern. "You're not okay! Naruto! I'm so sorry! It's because of me you almost got killed. I should have never asked you to go get Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as tears formed in her eyes. Naruto just looked at her sadly. He hurt him to see her cry.

Naruto ignored the fact that his body was in so much pain one wrong move could seriously injure him more than he already is and pulled Sakura into a hug. "It's not your fault, Sakura-chan. I would have gone after him even if you did not ask me. He's my best friend," Naruto told her. Sakura just looked up at him with a shocked face, but hugged him back gently.

After a minute, Sakura calmed down and let go of Naruto so Naruto could lay back down. "Thank you Naruto...kun. I'll come back to visit you later okay," Sakura told him while smiling before leaving. Naruto was lying in shock. 'She calmed me Naruto-kun!' Naruto thought happily before going back to the realm of nightness.

Naruto was woken up from someone gently shaking him. "Ugh," he said as he opened his eyes completely and saw Tsunade who had a sad look on her face. "Oh hey baachan! What's wrong?" Naruto asked her while tilting his head to the side. Tsunade just looked at the ground. "Naruto...I'm sorry to say this...but the council has...banished you from Konoha," Tsunade explained to him.

The room became silent after that. It was quiet that you could literally hear someone whispering from the room over. Naruto ruined that by yelling," NANNNNNIIIIII!" Naruto started to hypervinilate. "Why? What did I do?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder and applied a bit of chakra to calm him down because of he is moving, he could permanently damage his body.

"The council said...since you were unable to bring back Sasuke...you were unsuitable to be a shinobi of this village," Tsunade said trying to force herself not to cry. Naruto just looked down and realized that the reason the council said was a piece of bullshit. They just wanted to get rid of him. Get rid of the demon.

"They just want to get rid of the demon...baachan how longer will I be here?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade thought for a second before saying," 6 days most likely because of Kyuubi healing your body." Naruto nodded his head. 6 days til he gets out, 1 day to get packed and leave. But he knew that before he left on the seventh day, he needed to say goodbye to all his friends and tell them the real reason of his banishment.

Flashback end (really long flashback huh)  
  
Naruto felt tears come out his eyes. Almost none of his friends accepted him when he told them he held the Kyuubi. Only a few did. It was Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shina (OC, Shino's older sister), Shana (OC, Shikamaru's older sister), Cha (OC Choji's older sister, the only skinny Akimichi), Satsuki (OC Sasuke's older sister who was out on a mission and didn't know of Sasuke leaving the village), and Hanabi (she's going to be older about 11). Naruto just cried as he headed home that day.

Naruto turned his head back around and was about to leave when he heard "Naruto!" he turned back around and saw a lot of people coming. Everybody was female and they were all very good friends of his as well. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hana Inuzuka, Ayame, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Tsunade, Tsume, Yoshino Nara, Tsubaki, Shina, Shana, Cha, Satsuki, Hanabi, Kisha Hatake (OC Kakashi's older sister), Mami (OC Gai's younger sister), Azaki Sarutobi (OC Asuma's younger sister), Kaede (OC Iruka's older sister), and Litchi (Jiraiya's younger sister).

Naruto looked at them in shock. He was even more shocked when he saw that they all were carrying backpacks and travelling supplies.

"Um guys...what are you doing?" Naruto asked them. Satsuki just walked up closer to him and smirked. "What do you think? We're going with you," she told him.

Naruto started blubbering like an idiot after hearing this. "B-But! You guys have lives here! Why do you want to come?" Naruto asked them. Shana answered him in an unusual tone of voice that were not common to Naras. "Naruto. We are not going to stay in this village without you. I think I speak for all of us that this village has become tainted and the Civilian Council, the Elders, and most of the Shinobi Council have basically taken over and are ruining everything. We are also not going to let our best friend leave by himself and most likely get caught and killed," Shana explained to him.

Shina came up next." Shana's right Naruto. We are not leaving you and we are not staying in a village that will not accept you," Shina told him in a normal tone of voice which is also weird because she's an Aburame who are known to be silent. Everyone else just nodded their heads and smiled. Naruto started to tear up and said," Thank you." Everyone smiled and group hugged him.

Naruto didn't know where he was going, but he didn't really care right now. Because he was crowded with friends who accept him and see him for him. He also knew one other thing. _"Sasuke. I might not be at Konoha anymore, but I will free you from the darkness that has shrouded you and bring you back with me!"_ Naruto thought.

AN And done! Sorry for taking so long to start this. I've been preoccupied with school, work, and I've been interested in updating my Avatar meet Avatar fanfic. But here you go also I'll give you a list of the people in his harem. Also sorry, but I switched Hinata out with Hanabi. I don't really like NaruHina...sorry everyone. If you want anybody then please ask.

1. Shina Aburame Shino's sister 17  
2. Kisha Hatake Kakashi's sister 29  
3. Mami Gai's sister, no fuzzy eyebrows or youth thing 23  
4. Azaki Sarutobi Asuma's sister 21  
5. Hana Inuzuka 19  
6. Sakura Haruno 13  
7. Ino Yamanaka 13  
8. Shana Nara Shikamaru's sister 16  
9. Hanabi Hyuga 11 older in this remember  
10. Tenten 14  
11. Cha Akimichi Choji's sister, skinny 18  
12. Tsunade Senju 51  
13. Anko Mitarashi 24  
14. Shizune 28  
15. Kurenai Yuhi 28  
16. Yakumo 13  
17. Satsuki Uchiha Sasuke's sister 16  
18. Ayame 17  
19. Isaribi 13  
20. Amaru 12  
21. Sasame 14  
22. Tsume Inuzuka 40  
23. Yoshino Nara 39  
24. Tsubaki 25  
25. Kaede Iruka's sister 29  
26. Litchi Jiraiya's sister 43


	2. Sasuke chapter 1

Okay this will be in Sasuke's point of view. I might do this in every other chapter to show how Sasuke changes during the time in this fic.

Chapter 2

Sasuke looked around and didn't see Orochimaru or Kabuto guarding his room. He has been stuck in this room since he arrived in Otogakure. "I am so bored. I haven't been out of this room for a week! But since Orochimaru or Kabuto isn't around..." Sasuke mumbled as he jumped out of the window.

After landing on the ground, Sasuke started walking down the street. "Hm this place looks really dreary. Well I guess it's too be expected since Orochimaru made this place," Sasuke mumbled to himself. He was confused when all of the people in the village stared at him weirdly. "Huh? What's with them?" he asked himself.

As he continued walking he heard someone start screaming. Now even though he did go to one of the most evil people in all of the Elemental Countries for power that did not mean he was completely evil. So when he heard the screaming he instantly ran in the direction it was coming from.

As Sasuke ran, he looked around and saw people sitting on the street starving to death. _"This place is horrible,"_ Sasuke thought to himself. Finally after another minute, he found who he was looking for. Apparently, one of the ninjas of Otogakure was attacking a civilian. "This is what you get for dirtying my shoes!" the ninja yelled as he beat on the poor civilian.

Sasuke felt anger surge through him as he slowly walked over to the ninja. When he got behind the ninja, he tapped the guy's shoulder. "What do you want?" the ninja yelled as he turned around and saw Sasuke. "What do you want kid?" the ninja yelled angrily. Sasuke just looked up at him with emotionless eyes. Before the ninja could do anything, he felt all of his teeth fly out of his mouth as Sasuke punched him as hard as he could sending the guy flying backwards into a wall, bleeding heavily. Sasuke looked over at the person who was being beaten on. The guy looked up at Sasuke and smiled weakly. "Thank...you," the person said, but Sasuke just ran away.

As Sasuke ran, he mumbled to himself. "I can't believe I just attacked the guy. I guess the part of me that wants to help people is still stuck. Hopefully, Orochimaru can get that out of me...because thanks to this feeling, part of me wants to go back to Konoha to be with Naruto **(AN Not yaoi)**."

All of a sudden, Kabuto appeared in front of Sasuke making him stop. "Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama was not happy when he found out that you had snuck off. He was afraid that you had left. Now come on. Back we go," Kabuto told him as he turned his back to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the ground, frowning. He then looked back up at Kabuto.

"No I'm not going back to that stupid room. I want to walk around, not be cramped up. I am staying, but I will not be in that stupid room!" Sasuke yelled angrily. Kabuto sighed and looked at him. Before Sasuke could do anything, Kabuto appeared behind him and knocked him out with a chop to the neck.

Kabuto then picked him up and shunshinned back to Orochimaru's chamber.

_Oro's Chambers_

Orochimaru paced back and forth. "Sasuke-kun couldn't have run off could he...I need him here. I need his body. If he leaves then I have no chance to get the sharingan," Orochimaru said to himself. Orochimaru heard the sound of someone landing in his chambers after using a shunshin.

Orochimaru turned around and saw Kabuto holding an unconscious Sasuke. "So where was Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto.

Kabuto set Sasuke down and looked up at Orochimaru. "Apparently he wanted to get out of his room. He said it was too cramped," Kabuto explained as he pushed his glasses up. Orochimaru nodded his head and turned back around to look at the wall. Orochimaru went into a thinking position before smiling and turning back around.

Kabuto raised his eyebrow when he saw this. Orochimaru walked over to Sasuke and put his finger on Sasuke's curse mark. He then channeled some of his chakra into the curse mark making Sasuke wake up and screaming in pain. "Hello Sasuke-kun. I heard you didn't like your room," Orochimaru said.

Sasuke rubbed his arm and nodded his head. Orochimaru then put his hand under Sasuke's chin and making Sasuke look at him. "Well then. I guess it's time we start your training so we can knock that annoyance out of you," Orochimaru said with a creepy smirk that made both Sasuke and Kabuto shiver.

_"Finally! Training. Bye bye old feelings...bye bye Nauto,"_ Sasuke thought. **(Wasn't Yaoi)**

AN Yeah I know it's short, but this is just a chapter about Sasuke. This one is short, but the next chapter about Sasuke will be longer trust me. The next chapter in this fic will also be longer. Also, there is no Yaoi in this fic. Even though at some parts in this chapter may seem like Yaoi, it's not


	3. Hot Springs!

AN I'm sorry I haven't updated this fic in awhile, but I am now.

I don't own Naruto

Naruto sighed as he continued walking through the forests with everyone following him. After a few minutes, he stopped and said,"I can't take walking anymore. Can I rest please?"

Tsunade smirked and nodded her head before walking off with Shizune. Naruto watched them walk off and turned to Sakura. "Where is baachan and Shizune-neechan going?" Naruto asked her, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

After a few minutes, Shizune shunshinned into appearance and said, "Everybody! Tsunade-sama and I found the perfect hot springs! Come on!" before shunshinning away again. The girls started shunshinning in the direction of the hot springs.

All that was left was Hanabi and Naruto. Naruto knew that if he decided to go, even if they're his friends, he might not be walking for awhile. He looked over at Hanabi, confused. "Hanabi-chan why didn't you go?" he asked her making her blush.

"I-I don't like people seeing me naked Naruto," she told him while fullface blushing. Naruto just chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his head before standing up. He grabbed Hanabi's hand and started walking in a direction that is close to the hot springs everyone is at, but not exactly it.

"Um where are we going Naruto?" Hanabi asked him. Naruto turned his head around and smiled at her. "We're going to find you a hot springs. I know you want to take a bath," he told her. She slightly smiled before nodding her head and continuing to follow him.

_At the Hot Springs_

All of the girls and women excluding Hanabi, jumped into the hot springs to warm off. "Ah this feels so good," Cha said with everyone agreeing with her. Sakura and Ino sat in the springs talking about the future, Tsunade sat there drinking sake with Shizune rubbing her back, Anko was playfully fondling an angry and blushing Kurenai's breasts.

Tsume and Yoshino just sighed as they sunk into the water, Ayame was helping Satsuki untangle her two long black ponytails so she can start washing her hair, Shina rubbed her arms while Tenten was having trouble undoing her buns. Mami and Kisha were staring each other down, getting ready to fight until Azaki hit them over the head into the water.

Kaede and Shana lied on the grass next to the hot springs watching the clouds instead of getting into the springs right away. Litchi sat in the springs watching everybody and finally saying a question that has been on everybody's minds,"So why did you all decide to leave your family and Konoha to go with Naruto on his journey?"

Everybody froze in whatever they were doing and looked over at Litchi. "U-Um because we're h-his friends?" Satsuki said nervously as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. Half of the girls and women nodded their heads in agreement, but Litchi just laughed.

"Just being friends wouldn't be enough to get you to leave your family and other friends back at Konoha. Now the truth," Litchi said angrily making the younger girls whimper while Tsunade just lightly chuckled and continued drinking her sake.

"That is the truth! I am his friend and wanted to come with him!" Sakura yelled at her. Litchi looked at her and thought for a second before saying,"Well since you're in love with that emo-duck and since he's gone. Now that Naruto is leaving you have almost no one left so it would make sense that you would want to go with Naruto, but that doesn't explain the rest of you."

Sighing Satsuki walked forward in the springs and said,"I followed Naruto because I have been in love with him for years even if he's 4 years younger than me." Everyone, except Litchi who was smiling, looked at her in shock.

Shana, not moving from her position on the ground, said,"Same for me. I'm also in love with him. What can I say, he's helped me in the past and I have a thing for younger men."

"Heh let me guess. The rest of you excluding Sakura are also in love with Naruto?" Litchi started and smirked when she saw everyone, including Tsunade, blush."I am to just to let you all know and I wanted to know my competition. Now I should probably get back to Naru-chan."

Litchi then shunshinned away while wearing nothing. All the girls looked at where Litchi was in shock before Shina of all people yelled,"She's going to seduce Naruto! Quick after her!"

Everyone, even Sakura, jumped up and shunshinned after her, forgetting to get dressed.

_Back with Naruto and Hanabi_

Naruto sighed because he couldn't find a hot springs. "Where are they?!" he yelled while anime crying. Hanabi looked down at him sadly before patting him on the back gently.

Naruto looked up at Hanabi and sniffed before smiling. Suddenly both of them felt a presence enter the area. Naruto quickly got in front of Hanabi to protect her and yelled out,"Who's there!"

Suddenly Naruto found his head enveloped by two large orbs and he then heard a "Hi Naru-chan!" Naruto started struggling because he was losing air.

Hanabi saw that it was Litchi and started glaring at her. She then ran at Litchi and tried to hit her with a gentle fist, but Litchi, while holding Naruto in place, used Shunshin to move out of the way. Hanabi looked around and saw that Litchi was now across the area with Naruto.

Naruto finally broke free and jumped away. "Litchi! What were you think...ing...!" Naruto shot back from a nosebleed and fell unconscious. Litchi put her hand up to her mouth in an "oh" position.

She realized that she was still naked and just chuckled as she walked over to the unconscious Naruto, but was forced to jump back because all of the other girls and women appeared inbetween her and Naruto.

"Stay away from Naruto!" Ino yelled angrily. "Yeah don't touch him!" Mami agreed as she went into a taijutsu style, getting ready to fight Litchi for Naruto.

While both sides were busy yelling at each other, Hanabi snuck up behind Naruto and slowly dragged him away, hoping no one would see her, but as she walked away with him, she tripped over a rock, slamming onto the ground causing a loud sound.

Hanabi looked over and yelped in fright as all of the girls and women gave her murderous glares since they knew what she was trying to do. Hanabi jumped up and ran away in fear. Naruto slowly started to wake up again.

"My head hurts so much," Naruto mumbled as he rubbed the top of his head in pain. He then looked over at all of the girls and women who stopped fighting once they noticed he was awake again. Naruto's eyes scanned them and then rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed from another nosebleed. The girls and women looked down and noticed that they forgot their clothes and full face blushed as they shunshinned back to the hot springs to get their clothes.

Hanabi waited until everyone was gone before she came out of her hiding place and walked over to Naruto. She bent down and started to shake Naruto. "Naruto, wake up please," Hanabi said. Naruto groaned as he slowly woke back up and remembered what happened. He quickly pinched his nose to stop it from bleeding.

"Thank you for waking me up Hanabi, lets go back and get our stuff. We'll look for a springs later ok?" Naruto said. Hanabi smiled and nodded to him. Naruto then picked her up bridal style and ran off to their campsite.

_Back at the hotsprings_

"I can't believe Naruto saw me naked," Shizune said as she put on her bra. Anko finished putting on her clothes and said,"I don't mind that much actually. Now I know he thinks I'm attracted, meaning I might be able to seduce him."

Kurenai threw a rock at the back of Anko's head, making her yelp in pain and rub her head. Tsunade just watched them as she put her shirt on and then shunshinned back to the campsite. Shina and Shana did the same after finishing. After Kurenai finished getting dressed, she grabbed Anko's ear and shunshinned back.

Satsuki took awhile longer because she had to tie up her hair, but after she finished her hair, she got dressed quickly and followed everyone else. Litchi didn't go back to the hotsprings. No one knows where she went, but they expected she was spying on Naruto wherever she was.

Sakura and Ino followed everyone after finishing, Cha and Hana helped Tenten put her hair in her normal buns before they left. Kaede, Tsubaki, Mami, and Kisha all shunshinned back after finishing. Shizune looked around for Tsunade because she didn't notice that Tsunade had already left.

"Don't tell me that Tsunade-sama left me," Shizune said sadly as she sighed before shunshinning away.

_At the Campsite_

After everyone arrived, they saw Naruto and Hanabi weren't back yet so they decided to make an agreement not to kidnap Naruto or seduce him or use some weird hypnosis to make him fall in love with one of them. After they agreed, Naruto arrived with Hanabi, still holding her bridal style and making the rest of the girls and women jealous.

Hanabi, sensing this, jumped out of his arms and thanked him. "So I say lets continue walking!" Hanabi yelled. Everyone agreed and they started walking again. Naruto just looked at them in confusion before following.

AN I know you all probably wanted some action in this chapter, but I'm not ready to add that. They will build the village in the next chapter and there will be action in either the next chapter or the one after it.  
Also I'm sorry if you all are mad I made them fall in love with him so quickly, but I just wanted to show why all these girls even ones who were married followed him out of the village. I'm also sorry that I kinda made this chapter manga like ehehe... but I hope you liked it.

If you have any suggestions for girls not already in harem tell me now please.


End file.
